


I'm a Winchester

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Demons blood., Gen, Good vs Evil, Torture, sister winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are Jordan Winchester. Little sister to Dean Winchester. Twin Sister to Sam Winchester. (Although no one could tell by looking at you) When Dean and Sam find out that you have secrets.  Their first thought is to help you at all cost. Their second thought is maybe it's to late. Either way, you all have a decision to make, and you need to make it fast.
Kudos: 4





	1. Taste Great, Less Filling

**Author's Note:**

> In this version you are the one with the thirst for Demon's blood. Not Sam.  
> 

Dean stood watching in Horror. It wasn't making sense. That was his little sister and what she was doing was in human. 

"My God kid. What the hell?" Bobby asked in almost a whisper. 

You looked up, red dripping from your lip. 3 Dead bodies laid at your feet. Sam was behind you, slumped down against the wall, unconsccious and looking as if he had been hit by a train. 

"I can explain." you muttered. 

"I doubt that." Dean finally managed to say. You could hear the discuss in his voice, even though it remained calm. 

"We have to get Sam out of here, and then I'll explain everything." You said. You turned and attempted to drag your twin brother to his feet. He moaned slightly. 

"I got him." Dean growled. He didn't look at you as he hauled Sam to his feet. He half helped, half drug Sam to the door of the small cafe. Bobby looked at you a moment, confusion in his eyes. Then he turned and followed your brothers leaving you standing in the mist of the damage. Slowly you closed your eyes trying to force yourself from waking up. 

"You coming or what?" Dean's voice snapped you back. You locked eyes with your brother who stood alone in the door way. There was so much you wanted to say. You couldn't stand to see the hurt in his eyes. He held the door open for you, and you sighed as you excited. 

Dean closed his eyes and ran his hand across his face, before turning and following. 

You sat in the back of the Impala with Sam. The silence was insane. But it was better than the conversation that was begging to be released. Finally Dean opened that can of worms. 

"So are you going to tell us what in the hell just happened?" 

"It's not what it looked like." You muttered. 

"Really, because it looked like you took a damn bite out the meat suit that demon was carrying. And then blew the other two to bits." He growled. 

"Ok, maybe it was what it looked like." you said with a half smile, trying to defuse the entire thing. 

"Oh no sister, That innocent look isn't going to work this time. Spill it!" He raised his voice for the first time. 

"I don't know where to start." 

"How about at the begining?" Bobby said. 

"It's complicated." 

"Sweet heart this entire thing is complicated. Out With it!" 

"Fine you remember when Sam went missing, and you and Bobby went looking for him. And I stayed behind." 

"Yeah?" Dean said looking at you through the rear view mirror. 

"And I told you I was going to stay back, see if I could locate him on the radar." When you stopped he glanced up again. 

"Go on?" 

"That was only partly true. i was helping to look for sam. But I was also... I working on something myself." 

"What?" Dean asked. When you didn't answer Dean slammed on the brakes and put baby into park. 

"We are not going anywhere till you tell us what in the hell happened back there!" Dean snarled. 

"I'm trying too!" you snarled back. 

"No you're stalling! Now out with it!" 

"You can't order me like you're dad!" 

"Wanna make a bet?!" 

"Ok enough, both of you! Dean Shut the hell up and let her talk!" Bobby barked. Dean glared and angrily jumped out of the Impala. You sighed and climbed out. You stood on the opposite side of the car and looked at your big brother. The night air sent a small chill down your spine, as the moon shone big and round above you. Dean's back was to you, but you knew he was angry as well as concerned. 

"Dean look, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Honest. It just kind of did." You said. Dean turned to face you, his eyes full of mist. 

"Tell how does my sister just kind of happen to take a liking to Demon's blood?" 

"Like I was trying to tell you, while you and Bobby were looking for Sam, I was looking for Azazel." 

"Alone?" 

"Well I had a hunch." 

"A hunch? How nice.. She had a hunch." he said raising his arms toward the sky. 

"Jor, what happened?" Sam's voice caused you to turn and you saw him and Bobby watching you. 

"I had a lead. Or so I thought. I was to meet this guy, tony at Max's Coffee shop. We got to talking and he seemed pretty decent ya know." 

"A guy all this is over some guy?" Dean asked. 

"No, Yes.. Maybe..." 

"Well that answers everything." Dean said rolling his eyes. 

"Look, Like I said I thought he was a contact, someone that could lead me to beast that had killed both our parents. But he had other plans." 

"Such as?" Bobby asked. 

"He said he could help me find Sam. Said he knew where he was, what he was doing. We got to talking and then you called me Dean. So i got up to take the call and he slipped something in my Latte. I didn't realize it till I got back to the house. But Suddenly I started feeling.. I don't... High I guess. like I could do anything and I mean anything. Then Tony kind of appeared out of no where. And he wasn't alone. He brought these demons with him, they came at me. I don't know it was as if I was some kind of God. All I had to do was think they were dead, and they were dead. I barely broke a sweat. All But Tony, he just smiled. He told me that I was the one that could stop all this, and he was going to help me... Help me, help you.." The three men looked at you as if you had lost your mind. 

"Jordan, he's using you." Bobby said finally. 

"No, he's not. That's how I found out where Sam was. Demon's they're so afraid of me, and what I can do now. They didn't hesitate to spill their guts." 

"Do you hear yourself? You are drinking Demon's blood for crine out loud! That's not normal Jordan!" Dean hissed. 

"Normal? What is normal about anything we have ever done Dean?" You ask 

"Jordan that was months ago. Why didn't you stop after we found Sam?" Bobby asked. 

"I don't know. I kind of enjoy it.." you mutter looking at your feet. 

"You enjoy it?! Have you lost your mind?" Dean asks. 

"You saw what I can do to those son of a bitches. Do you know how useful that kind of power is to what we are up against?' You ask. 

"Why didn't you come to us? To me and tell say something. We would have helped you." Sam said. You looked at his bruised face, and gave a half smile. 

"Oh yeah, I can see that now. Hey Sammy welcome home. What have you been up to? Me? Just started this new diet of Demon's blood." 

"It ends here. And now." Dean insisted in his fatherly tone. You looked at him and shrugged. 

"Fine, what ever. Won't happen again. can we go now?" you ask climbing back inside the Impala. 

"She's not gonna stop Dean." Bobby said. 

"Why not?" Sam asked "She said she would " 

"Because she can't. I've seen that same look in a lot of men as they look down the bottle of Jack." 

"I can't fucking believe this." Dean muttered. 

"Well standing around here isn't going to fix anything. Let's get back to my place, and reevaluate the situation." Bobby said turning and getting back into the Impala. Sam looked at Dean and their eyes locked. Neither said anything as they climbed back into the car, and drove off.


	2. It's a girl thing.

You stood outside Bobby's kitchen out of sight. Listening to the conversation that was taking place. 

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Dean snarled. 

"I don't Dean, maybe she's right. Maybe this isn't a bad thing." Sam sweet voice replied. 

"How is this not a bad thing? Our Sister is Jonesin on Freaking Demons blood Sammy." 

"You saw what she could do back in Burry County. Maybe she's right, maybe we finally have the upper hand for once." 

" Are you kidding me?! This isn't some comic book super power she's developed. She's drinking Demon's blood for crine out loud. What if this stuff changes her?" 

"Dean has a point. We don't know what the long term affect is going to have on her. She could go to the dark side for all we know." Bobby said. 

"She's not gonna go bad." Sam insisted. 

"How do you know that Sammy? And what if she did, would you have the ability to take her out? Do you want to have to make that choice? Because I sure the hell don't." 

"It won't come to that." Sam said sadly. 

"No it wouldn't, because I'd do it for you boys." Your heart skipped a beat at Bobby's words. 

"Bobby, you don't mean that." Sam said. 

"Yeah I do. It would kill me. But if came right down to it, I would before I let either of you. Killing someone you love isn't something you ever get over." There was determination in his voice. 

"Well it's not going to come to that." Sam said. 

"You're damn straight it's not. Because this ends now. She's obviously getting her source from this Tony guy. I say we find him, gank him, and boom her dealer is out of the picture. " 

"Dean, you saw her yesterday. I don't think taking out this Tony is going to stop her. Not as long as she's craving the power the blood has on her." 

"Ok then we watch her. Ever second of every day." 

"For how long Dean?" Sam asks. 

"For as long as it takes." 

There were foot steps and Dean stepped through the door way. He stopped startled when he saw you. 

"Evesdropping now too?" 

"Only when it concerns me.", You said sadly. You forced yourself to look away from him, before the tears began to fall, "You can't watch me all the time you know." 

"Wanna make a bet. Between me and Sam, sweet heart you're not even gonna be able to pee in peace." 

"I'm not a damn Junkie Dean!" your anger flashed as you turned to face him. 

"No you're worse." You chuckled sarcastically. 

"You're Jealous." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Admit it, you are jealous. Your little sister finally has something she's better at than you." 

"What?" 

"Killing Demons. I can do it with out even picking up one of your little toys. I Jordan Winchester can actually make difference and you can't handle sharing the spot light." 

"You have lost your freaking mind!" 

"Just admit it. For once it's not all about Dean. Or Sam. I finally am making a difference too. Tony said this was my part in all this." 

"Tony?! Tony is a Damn Demon Jordan! You can't trust him!" 

"Yes I can. He's proven that to me, over and over.", Dean looked at you as if you were insane. Sam and Bobby stood next to him now taking in every word, "Look You and Sam have this Lilith thing going on right, and the seals, And I didn't think there was anything I could do about it. Then I talked to Tony. And yeah at first I was like you. It was a crazy Idea, and a big piece of me wanted to kill him right there in front of every one. That's why he slipped it into my drink. And that's why he lured those demons to me. To prove that I can do this. I can make a difference. Not every demon is on her side, and all eyes are on you and Sam. I'm an after thought. Perfect to take out her flunkies. Weed them out you know. Make it easier for you to get to her." 

"That's crazy Jordan. You can't trust a demon." Bobby said. You thought about arguing with him, but rolled your eyes instead. 

"Jordan, you have always made a difference. You're an amazing hunter. You're a damn genius. We need you, not super you." Sam said. 

"What ever." You said turning to walk away. 

"Hey where are you going? We're not done talking about this." Dean said 

"I'm going to my room dad! And yes we are." you snapped. 

"Good and stay there till you get some sense into you!" Dean bellowed 

You stopped and turned to look at Bobby. 

"Would you really kill me?" 

"In a heart beat kid." He said matter of fact like. But you could see sadness in his eyes, as if just the thought was to much to handle. You looked at Sam and then Dean. Neither said anything Sam forcing himself to look away. While Dean just starred at you, Arms crossed and that you betcha look in his eye. 

"Good to know." You said before turning and taking the stairs two at a time. You shut the door to your room loudly like a pissed off teenager and leaned your head against it.   
Why in the hell couldn't they see this wasn't a bad thing, you were doing your part to help them. If it hadn't of been for those damn Demons they'd have never found out. But you didn't have a choice It was them or Sam. He was over his head, and what were you suppose to do, just let them kill him. You brother? Your twin? 

"Screw it." you say. You grab your back pack and start tossing a few things into it. 

Dean/Sam/Bobby 

"That went well." Dean said. 

"You could have handled that better Dean, she thinks she's doing a good thing here." Sam said 

"That Tony has her brainwashed. I'm gonna find that son of a bitch and when I do....." 

"There's more to it then this Tony guy." Bobby said. 

"How do you mean?" Sam asked. 

"Weren't you listening to her? She's feeling helpless. She's been watching her brothers go through this bullcrap, and now she feels like she can help the two of you for once in her life." Bobby explained. 

"That's stupid!" Dean said. 

"Hey I'm not saying she's right, but you have to admit she has a point. Even your father treated her different." 

"Maybe we should talk to her again." Sam said. 

"I'd give her some time. " Bobby said walking back into the kitchen. 

"Bobby's right. As long as we know where she is, that's all that matters right now." 

You 

You filled your back pack and poppped open the window. Why did the ground look so much further away then when you use to do this when you were a kid, and your dad would drop you off? You managed to climb out onto the tree limb and shimmied down quickly. Then in moments you were gone. 

Dean 

Dean knocked on the door of your room. 

"Jordan, food ready!" he called. 

"Come on Jor you gotta eat." Slowly he opened the bed room door. 

"Fine I'm coming in... His words stopped when he saw you weren't there. His eyes darted and rested on the open window. He hurried to the window and peered out seeing nothing. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, as he slammed his hand down on the window pain.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later. 

Dean tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable in the bed. He gave up and slipped out, making his way to the small sink and mirror. He was splashing cold water on his face when Sam walked in Carrying 2 cups of coffee. 

"Can't sleep?" 

"No. Thanks." he replied taking one of the cups from him. "What time is it?" 

"quarter pass six." 

"Still no word on Lillith?" 

"no, it's like she's gone into hiding." 

"Well the bitch isn't going to be hiding for long." 

Just then Dean's phone buzzed. he snatched it off the table and glanced at the name. 

"Hey Bobby, any word on Lillith?" 

"No, sorry. But I did catch wind of something not to far from you and Sam." 

"A Job?" 

"Kind of."

"So what's it about?" 

"4 people found dead in Berlin Kansas. Dean, Got your sisters handy work all over it." Dean's heart skipped a beat. 

"Jordan? Are you sure?" He glanced at Sam and their eyes locked. 

They had been looking for her for 6 months now, ever since she bolted from Bobby's. 

"Not 100%, but look son.. If it is, she's not going to come back willingly you know that." 

"Yeah I know Bobby, Sam and I will head that way. See if we can catch wind of her. Let us know if you hear anything." 

"I will, and good luck."


	4. For what it's worth.

Dean and Sam stepped into the coroner's office, both dressed in their blues. 

"Can I help you?" A woman asked from behind the reception desk. 

"We'd like to talk to who ever's in charge." Dean said as they flashed their fake I.D's 

"That would be me." They turned to see a tall man, in his mid thirties. He was dressed in a white coat, but other than that his appearance looked more like a frat boy. 

"I'm Agent Scott, this is my partner Agent Davis. We'd like to talk to you about the victims of the Nixon's cafe." 

"Uh, sure. Let's step into my office." 

"So Agents, I thought this was considered a mass suicide." He said as he led them down the hall. 

"IS that what you think?" Sam asked. 

"Off the record?" 

"Sure." Dean said. 

"It's a bull shit call.", he said as he proceeded into his office, and stepped between hind his desk. 

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked. 

"For one, there was no poison in any of their systems. And there were no signs of any outward injuries. It was as if every victim there just dropped dead. I couldn't find a single reason why in any of them. They should all be alive right now." He said passing several folders across to them. 

"You're sure?" Sam asked picking up one of the folders. 

"Positive." 

"Then why did you tell the cops that it was a mass suicide?" Dean asked. The coroner licked his lips nervously. 

"Look I could loose my job over this." 

"It's still off the record." Sam assured him. The man sighed and ran his fingers through his mangy black hair. 

"I didn't. I told the sheriff exactly what I am telling you. He's the one who insisted I put it down as a mass suicide."

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"Because it's better than no explanation at all." 

"Can we take these?" Dean asked. 

"Sure. Look in my professional opinion there is no reason for this to have happened. But in my personal opinion....." The Winchesters starred at him. 

"Go on." Sam said 

"In my personal opinion we're looking at some kind of black magic." 

Sam gave the man a small nod. 

"Thank you." Dean said as they left the office. 

Once they were outside, Dean started loosing his tie. 

" That was no black magic." Sam said as they slid into the Impala. 

"Yeah, We have to find Jordan." Dean said as they drove away. 

five minutes later they were pulling into the motel parking lot. 

"I can't believe Jordan would go as far as to hurt innocent people." 

"For what ever damn reason, she actually thinks she's helping us, Sammy." 

"Dean.." Dean's eyes followed Sam's gaze and he froze. There leaning against their room door as if she hadn't been MIA for 6 months, was their sister. She had dyed her hair (Color) and Dean almost didn't recognize her. Sam was out of the car , and had his twin in his arms before Dean was even out of the car. Relief turned to anger as Dean made his way to them 

"Where in the hell have you been?!" 

"Nice to see you too bro." 

"Dean." 

"It's ok Sam. I get it. He has a right to be pissed." 

"Pissed? Honey I passed Pissed off months ago. You don't know how to pick up a phone?" 

"I tried, hell I even dialed, but... Damn it Dean, you would have just drug me back and you know it." 

"Damn Straight I would have drug you back! We have been worried sick about you. I take it you're still hanging around with that Tony?" 

"Oh geese, not this again. Look Dean, Tony's...." 

"A demon." He finished for her. 

"Guys let's not fight ok." Sam said. 

"We're not fighting!" You and Dean snarl together. you sighed. 

"Look can we go inside? I have word on Lillith." You tell them. 

They look at you a moment. 

"Sure." Dean said as he opened the room door. He held it open for you. 

"I really am glad to see you sis." He said. You smiled 

"It's good to see you too Dean." you said giving him a hug.


	5. It's not all Black and White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I switched things around a bit. You are the one that introduces Dean and Sam to the supernatural books. I'll get back on the regular track in a few. Also I wasn't sure exactly what city Chuck was living in when they found him, so I just tossed one out. If you know for sure, leave a comment and I'll change it. Thanks.

"So Talk." Dean said. You looked down at your boots a moment and took in a deep breath. 

"Ok, so I was talking to this Demon." 

"Talking, or Torturing?" Dean asked. 

"Does it matter?", when he didn't answer you continued, "The word on the street is there is a profit by the name of Chuck Shirley. He knows things that haven't exactly been done yet. Odds are he can lead you directly to Lillith. He's even written about them." You pull out a paper back book from your coat pocket and hand it to Dean. 

"Supernatural?" 

"Yeah that's what he's calling it. Only I guess the guy doesn't even know he's a profit. Just writting shit, he thinks he's making up. But we're all in there. You, Sam, me, Bobby. Hell Even dad and mom." 

"Are you serious?" 

"As a Heart Attack." 

Dean flipped the pages open and skimmed it. He froze when he came to the part about him being torn to pieces by Hell hounds. 

"According to my sources, this guy is for real." 

"Those sources be the ones found dead earlier this week?" Dean asked handing the book over too Sam. 

"Can't make an omelet unless you crack a few eggs. Look I figured you two could go check him out. See if he's legit or not." 

"Why don't you come with us?" Sam asks. 

"I can't, I have to meet someone." 

"Who your dealer?" You don't answer just look away. 

"Jordan, we could use your help on this." 

"I am helping." 

"No, you're running. And you're running from us. You're family." Dean said in a softer tone. 

"I'm not running Dean. I just don't want to hear it any more. " 

"Fine, come with us and I won't say a word about you and your..... special need." 

"I don't need it. As soon as We kill Lillith I'll stop." 

"We have a lead, you can stop now. That's if your able." 

"A lead isn't the same as having her in your sights. It's not like I'm hurting anyone who matters." 

"Yeah, except for the poor slobs that are hosting the demons. You're Killing Humans Jordan. That doesn't bother you?" 

"I try not to think about it. Look I don't know those people. Maybe they deserve what they get." 

"You know what. Prove it to us. If you come with us, and you don't touch a drop the entire time, then You can go back to doing what ever in the hell you want. And I won't say another word again. Deal?" Dean sticks out his hand. You stare him in the eyes, as your heart began to race. Just the thought of not having your fix was enough to scare the hell out of you. But if it meant getting your older brother off your back, you were up for it. You took his hand firmly and gave it a shake. 

"Alright , where exactly do we find this Chuck guy?" 

"Springfield Illinois." 

"Alright Illinois, here we come.


End file.
